


One Good Deed

by doely



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doely/pseuds/doely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu is sick and Adachi is surprisingly into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an AU of mine where Adachi and Yu live together in an apartment and no murders happen. Yu is 20 in this.

It’s still dark when Adachi wakes up, the only light shining through the blinds a sickly yellow from the street lights below. He groans, angry that he’s losing sleep, and turns away from the window only to realize that someone else is in bed with him. Yu must have snuck in after he’d fallen asleep, even though he knows Adachi hates it. He’s never been one for cuddling, and even if the kid makes the cutest faces when he asks for it, it definitely isn’t worth the dead weight of Yu’s arm and leg hanging over his side and his body heat making the sheets into a furnace. 

He briefly entertains the thought of kicking him out of bed just to see the look of shock when the boy hits the floor, but Yu makes a cute snuffly sound at the back of his throat and Adachi sighs and resigns himself to his fate. But then the sound is followed by a series of coughs and a shiver, and though Yu’s body tends to be warm it isn’t usually _this_ warm. Another coughing fit racks the body pressed up against his and Adachi realizes suddenly that Yu is sick.

His first thought is that he should push the kid out of bed after all. Did Yu want to get _him_ sick too?! As if he needed that on top of work. But Yu has always been the type to put Adachi before himself. The type of person who might piss his pants rather than knock on the bathroom door for fear of making it seem like he was rushing the person inside. Ridiculous. If Yu had gone out of his way to sneak into Adachi’s bed, he must really be having a hard time. 

In the pale light that his eyes have finally begun to gradually adjust to, he can make out the dark circles under Yu’s tightly shut eyes, and a hand to his forehead reveals that he’s burning hot. It must be about exam period for the boy, he realizes, and though he hasn’t been home early enough to tell most days, it seems Yu’s been pulling late nights. He feels a little guilty for neglecting the kid—he had promised to help him study and all, before that recent deal started picking up at work and helping the kid learn econometrics and modern portfolio theory was the last thing on his mind. 

Maybe he’ll drag him to the hospital tomorrow, or at least leave a note on Yu's sick, feverish forehead to stop studying so much and drag himself to the hospital. He’s about to pat himself on the back and count his good deed of the day done when next to him, Yu’s large body shudders, more violently than before. His breaths come shorter, and his face, so often blank, creases into an expression of pain. 

Adachi surprises even himself with the jolt of sudden excitement that courses through him. Without really thinking about it, he brushes the boy’s hair out of his face. As he’s about to pull away, Yu curls into him, one hand clinging to the front of his shirt, and god, that’s so _sickening_. He thinks he might like this, the way Yu trembles under his touch, torn between drawing closer and startling away, even more than that unconditional trust normally pooled into his pale grey eyes. 

He lets his extended hand fall to Yu’s neck, stroking over the shivering skin there in a way he hopes is soothing. Yu makes a soft noise, and he sounds obviously congested. It should be gross, but Adachi kisses him anyways, lips working against Yu’s slack ones and tongue lazily licking into his mouth. When his hand moves to the bit of heated skin between Yu’s pajama shirt and pants, he lets out a soft keen and curls up even tighter, clutches Adachi’s shirt more desperately. He might not be awake, but he’s far from unresponsive. 

Adachi isn’t patient enough for much foreplay, not when he needs to get up for work in less than four hours, so he pushes Yu’s sweats and boxers down to mid-thigh, spits in his hand, and gives Yu a few rough strokes. He’s still mostly soft at this point, but Adachi’s done this enough times that he’s confident it won’t take long. 

He kisses Yu’s face as he strokes him, then his neck which always gets more of a reaction. When he nibbles at a vein, Yu’s cock jumps in his hand, and he makes another eager noise that ends with an upnote of slight confusion.

“…’dachi?” Yu murmurs, his voice sounding wrecked. 

Adachi strokes his thumb over Yu’s slit in response, which elicits a gasp from above. Adachi can’t help but chuckle at that as he pushes up on an elbow to look at Yu’s face. “Morning, kid,” he says, which just gets more confused noises out of Yu. 

“Why are you… suddenly…?” Yu asks groggily, though his confusion doesn’t stop him from bucking into Adachi’s hand, voice turning thicker at the friction. Shameless kid.

“You were rubbing against me in your sleep and all, y’know,” Adachi lies, grinning when Yu blushes, slightly embarrassed, “so I thought I’d help you relax a bit. You look like you need it.” This part isn’t so much a lie, but Yu looks even more embarrassed. Admitting his sexual needs always seemed to be easier than admitting his emotional needs, even though Adachi’s pretty sure most kids his age are the other way around.

Tired of the small talk, Adachi retreats under the covers, straddling Yu’s shins so his face is level with Yu’s crotch. “You’re too good to me,” he hears murmured from above, Yu’s hands covering his face, and that’s so ironic Adachi nearly chokes on the dick in his mouth. He doesn’t, though, just works his way down, slowly, patiently, a hand pressing Yu’s hips down so he can’t control the pace. When he feels Yu shaking under him, he comes up for air, but doesn’t give him much time to relax before he’s sucking him again, this time bobbing up and down more quickly.

“A-Adachi,” Yu moans, his throat sounding raw as his fingers rake through Adachi’s hair. Adachi rubs his tongue down the vein on the underside, pulls up to suck on the tip, and then deepthroats him again, makes him pant harder than his fever did. With a strangled noise, Yu comes in his mouth, clenching painfully tight to the strands of hair in his hands. 

Adachi spits the come out into a palm before depositing it over the side of the bed. There’s a trash can by the bedside, but the bewildered look on Yu’s face as he watches him do it is hilarious. He wipes his hand on Yu’s shirt as he pushes up to the head of the bed again, resting half his weight on Yu and letting the boy give him a deep kiss. 

“Let me help you,” Yu says, making a feeble effort to push himself up, but Adachi just rests his body more heavily on top of Yu’s own and, in his weakened state, Yu lets himself be bullied back down to bed. 

Initially, he’d been in it to get himself off too, but in this moment, Yu looks so sated, warm and comfortable and ready to drift into a finally peaceful sleep, that Adachi just pats him on the head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. You’ve done enough already.”

He’s pretty sure jacking off his sick, sleeping boyfriend doesn’t count for his good deed of the day, but as he comes into his hand, breathing in the scent of the boy’s sweat-soaked hair, he doesn’t feel too awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed end, I'm no good at writing bjs ahaha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
